Dream
by rurounichan
Summary: Based off a dream I had when I was coocoocachoo for Skyward Sword.
1. Chapter 1

This is based off of a dream I had a while ago, a long while ago I must add. It's kind of a crossover between Zelda skyward sword and Hetalia. I'm gonna make it as many chapters as I want, but my dream ended randomly, so this part is my dream, the rest is not.

* * *

Food. You have to love food, but this food. This food was disgusting, and all I wanted to do was get out of there, even though it was pouring rain outside. My medium, dirty blonde hair swished as I started to push my chair back to leave with pale hands.  
"Macy! Finish your dinner", my mom said. My hazel eyes narrowed, making my eyelashes look longer and fuller than they really were.I responded with an 'ugh', and scooched my chair back in to finish my disgusting dinner. All I had left was some cold potatoes, corn, and, oh the worst of it all, green beans. I hate green beans. Scarfing the rest down, I excused myself and ran to our oldfashioned, curly wired phone hung on the wall. Quickly, I dialed Antonio, my best friend and secret crush. The other line answered and I heard a Spanish accent start to speak.  
"Hola! quien es este?"  
"Hey, Tonio? It's me, Macy."  
"Chica! Como estas?"  
"Estoy asi-asi, but, um, are you, uh, want to hang out right now?"  
"Oh, chica. Lo siento, but I'm a little busy right now."  
"It's fine, it's fine. Well, um, ciao Tonio."  
"Adios chica." I hung up after I heard the beep of the other phone. _Well there goes that plan._ Looking back at the dinner table, my parents were still busy eating. _Well, might as well go back to the table._ I walked back to my chair and right before I sat down I jumped back up and ran back to the phone. _I could call Feliciano! He's barely ever busy!_ Feliciano's phone dialed, I waited for him to pick up.  
"Ciao!"  
"Feli! Are you busy?"  
"I was just about to make some pasta, but what do you need?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interupt you."  
"Vee~ It's ok bella, what did you want to tell me?"  
"I just, uh, wanted to see if you, um, would want to, ehhh, hang out right now?"  
"Sure! Since I don't want you getting soaked, I'll come pick you up. Is that ok bella?"  
"Of course! That'd be p-perfectly fine with me!"  
"Ok vee~, I'll be there in 10! Ciao!"  
"Ciao." _Now I'm in a happier mood! Wait, wait, wait. What should I do while I wait? I have, like, 10 minutes now. Augh! Right when I thought my problem was solve, life comes and gives me 10 more minutes._ Finally, I decided to go see if I could find something to interest me. I just walked through a doorway, when a bunch of little kids rushed past me into a atroium. Interesting to me, I followed them onto a small hill. A little boy with short, dark brown hair and deep green eyes, grabbed my hand with tanned skin. Another little kid came up, but was a girl and looked exactly like the boy with long hair, came and grabbed my other hand.  
"Come play with us!" the boy said.  
"Ok, ok. Calm down. I'll play with you", I replied taking my hand from the children and patting them both on the head. Our little trio ran around for a while, playing tag and other games untill a group of other kids came up to us. The oldest one grabbed my hand saying,  
"Hey, you need to come see what we found!" I quietly followed the kids over about 3 more hills, and around a few groups of trees untill we came to a ledge.  
"Well, what do you want to, uh, show me?" The kids were silent as the one that I first met walked up behind me to see as well.  
"Well? What is it?" I said as I peered over the small ledge. Before I could catch my footing, I slipped on the slick dirt surrounding the ledge.  
"HOLY CRAPOLA!" I screamed as a fell to the hard ground below.  
"That hurt", I whimpered as a rubbed my leg that I landed on. I stood up and looked back to the kids who were all looking down at me.  
"Are you all ok?" I yelled up to them. No reply.  
"Well you're sure not talkative." I turned around to scan my surroundings. A glass, bubble covered where my parents were still eating dinner. Many trees of all kinds covered my view of anything else around me, but not every thing. I looked in front of me and to see a small treasure chest. Walking up to it of pure curiosity, I kneeled down to it and slowly clicked it open. Reaching into the newly opened chest, I grabbed something and pulled it out, holding it to the sky. They were gloves of some sort with brown leather covered on the front by a white, cream material. Orange symbols decorated the white. Below me randomly appeared words saying that I had found the Digging Mitts! Looking closer, I found that one of the 5 claws of the mitts was broken and missing.

"But, wait, where's the other claw?"


	2. Chapter 2

Would've posted this chapter yesterday, but the internet didn't want to work. I'm trying to work on 1 chapter per day for Dream. I know I should be working on New Country but I'm lazy like that. Remember that only the first chapter is my dream.  
I forgot to mention in the first chapter, but I don't own Hetalia or Zelda and I'm only doing this for entertainment purposes(specifically for me).

"Where's the other claw? Or the other glove for that matter."  
I looked back down to the newly found Digging Mitts.  
"Well maybe I could try to dig with it? It might work eve' though of the missing claw?" Making that my decision, I stuck the mitt on my pale hand and tried to dig in the softest patch of ground I could find. Only a few clumps of dirt moved.  
"Hmmmm. I guess it's useless untill I can fix it." I looked back over toward the dome where my parents were settled. Feliciano should be here soon. I flipped my phone out of my jean's pocket. Clicking some random button on it, it showed me what time it was.  
"Holy Crap! He should be here in less than 3 minutes!" Should be about 7 minutes to get back to my parents. Crap! I'll never make it in time! Shooting across the ground, I ran as fast as I posibly could to get back, and that wasn't very fast. By the time I got there it had already been 10 minutes.  
"I'm terrible at estimating!" I speed jogged into the dining room to where my parents were still there. Do they ever leave?  
"Hey Mum, Dad? Did Feliciano ever come by?" My mom spoke up first.  
"Yeah. He's waiting in his car. We told him you'd be back soon."  
"That's great! See ya later Mum. Dad." I shot off toward the front door but then my dad just had to speak up.  
"Macy! Come back!"  
"What do you want Dad", I spoke, slightly annoyed.  
"What's that on your arm?" He questioned, pointed to the Digging Mitt that was still stuck on my hand.  
"It's nothing. I have to go!" I began running back out.  
"No! Macy! Tell me what it is."  
"Ugh! It's just something I found!"  
"What's it called?"  
"It's just! The Digging Mitts!"  
"Doesn't look like mitts to me. Where's the other glove?"  
"Oh my gosh! I don't know where the other one is!"  
"Yes you do. Now tell me where the other is."  
"I don't know where it is!"  
"Yes. You. Do. Now tell me."  
"I don't freaking know!"  
"Of course you don't 'freaking know'. Tell me where it is."  
"I don't know where the other is, and if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. Now BYE!" I couldn't take it anymore. Feliciano has been waiting for me for who knows how long and my dad thinks that I know everything. It's too annoying. Running out the front door into the pouring rain, Feliciano was starting to pull away from the side of the road.  
"FELI! Don't leave!" I practically screamed at him. He stopped and rolled down his window.  
"Ciao Bella! What took you so long? Vee~"  
"Ugh. It's just, um, my dad. He was being stupid. Again."  
"Vee~. Well come get on in, get out of that rain", he said while patting the side of his red sports car. I ran around to the pasenger side and jumped inside of it. Then I put on my seatbelt. You never know what Feliciano would do when driving. You never know.  
"Where do you want to go Bella?" He asked before starting the gas.  
"Hmmm. Well, umm, lets go to, uhmmmm, your house?" I suggested, not really wanting to go anywhere else since, well, it was still raining."Vee~ Ok! Lets go!" Feliciano put on the gas like one would with a led foot. Feliciano doesn't have a lead foot. We shot down the road like lightning. We were going so fast I could have sworn we broke the sound barrier. I was pinned to my seat and could barely turn my head to look out the window, only to see strait blurs. I think I'm going to be sick. I turned my head over to Feliciano. He was just lolygagging over in his seat as if he was having the time of his life. How could he do that!  
"Fe-e-li-i", I managed to choke out. Oh that made my throught hurt.  
"Hmm? Bella?" Feliciano questioned. He took his eyes off the road to look at me. Now those blurs out the window were no longer strait, but now curvy. My eyes widened as the car drifted towards the other side of the road. Feliciano was still looking at me with a questionly, innocent look. How could he keep his eyes off the road for so long!  
"F-fe-el-li!" I almost screamed at him. He looked back at the road.

Two bright lights blinded us before we saw darkness.

...And end with chapter 2! Me and my dad literaly have stupid fights like that. It gets really annoying. You know, if I get reviews I might just upload more chapters at a faster rate. Please? Reviews? Anyone? 


	3. Chapter 3

All characters are owned by their respected owners, except for myself, cause that's me.  
This is only done for entertainment purposes. Mainly for me.

I don't who should find me, so when you review*hint hint* say who you want to find me. It can be practically anyone that lives or lived on skyloft.

* * *

Two bright lights blinded us before we saw darkness.

Soft grass probed my back, waking me from sleep. "Hmmm, ahhh, where am I?" I whispered slightly. Propping myself up with my arms, I looked around to scan the surroundings. I was laying on a small hill that had maybe one house connected to it. I couldn't see anything else since it was dark out. Then I remebered something.

"Feli! Feliciano!" I yelled as I whipped my head around and around for the chesnut haired italian. I tried to stand up the have a better view, but then sharp pains ran up my leg.

"Ahh!" I fell back to the ground grabing my left thigh. I hit the ground with a thud. My hand gripped the leg tighter, and that's when I felt the searing pain going up and down the limb.

"Feli! Where are you!" I screamed into the dark sky. Scanning the leg closer I found that my knee was very swollen and black and blue.

"Yeesh! All that pain for just a swollen knee!" I whined a bit and plopped back down onto the soft grass, looking towards the starry night sky.

"...The stars...they...they look different." I stared at the sky for a little while more, contemplating what was happening. My eyes slowly drifted back off to sleep, ignoring the movement of a black figure slowly coming closer. The last thing that I saw was two bright, glowing eyes blinking in the darkness.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to upload another chapter, and plus it being so freaking short. The modem for my internet wasn't working at all, so I had to get a new one aaaaaannnnd I got really lazy and went to California for a week because my brother was graduating from the Marines boot camp.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm very sorry for taking so long to update...again. I have no reason this time. I was just plain out lazy.  
All characters are owned by their respected owners, but me, cause I'd rather only be owned by me, myself, and I.  
This is only done for entertainment purposes, mostly just for me.

* * *

The last thing that I saw were two bright, glowing eyes blinking in the darkness.

I groaned, already in a bad mood. Bright light wasn't the best way to wake me up. Grumbling under my breath I looked around with still tired eyes, crusty from sleep. I was laying in a plain room with a bed, that was occupied by me, a blue chair, and a simple desk.

"Oh! That's right!" I excaimed, remembering everything that happened the night before, "Now if only I could tell if that was a dream or not..." The door creaked open a bit, just enough to fit a person in.

"I wonder if she's awake yet. That was a nasty wound on her right leg. It's lucky I found her when I did", the person behind the door said. 'Right leg? Nasty wound? I only remember my left knee being swollen-'

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled, "Where the heck did that come from!?" My right leg was covered in bandages and had red blood seeping through. The person behind the door ran in with a worried look on her face, long blonde hair swished behind her before she stopped, her big, blue eyes wide with worry. She had on a pink dress with interesting designs on the collar and bottom of it. A golden belt slung around her waist along with a sash connected to a blue, square piece of fabric with a bird like design on it.

"Are you ok?" She questioned me.

"Ummmm, well...yeah", I said a little shy now to be in a new person's presence.

"That's good. My name's Zelda. May I ask what your's is?"

"Oh yeah, my name's...Macy. It's, ummm, nice to meet you?" I almost whispered. Zelda giggled at my shyness.

"No need to be so shy Macy. You're leg and knee should be better soon. I gave you a red potion so that you'll heal faster, it might be another hour or two before you're completely healed, since that was one terrible cut on your leg."

"Well, thank your for taking care of me, but did you happen to see another person? He has short chesnut hair with a weird curl", I asked. 'I hope he's ok', I thought.

"Hmmmm", She said while thinking, "I didn't happen to see anyone else..."

"Oh", I exclaimed, dissapointed.

"I havent ever seen anyone like that one Skyloft."

"Skyloft!?" My eyes wide as I spoke, "I'm on Skyloft!?"

"Yeah! Do you want me to show you around? You should be able to walk by now", Zelda said smiling. I stared at her as I thought, 'Well, might as well. Plus I should look around for Feli.'

"Sure, that would be great", I replied. Zelda's eyes lit up.

"I introduce you to everyone on the way too!" I gave a face at that. "Oh don't worry, they're all very nice. There's some clothes on the chair next to you. I'll wait outside for you, so come out when you're done changing." And with that she ran out of the room, closing the door as she went.

"Well", I said, "This should be interesting."

* * *

'nother chapter down, just as many as I need to go! I hope all you readers like it! And thank you for all the reviews, they make my day. C:


	5. Chapter 5

I suppose that my dear readers now understand that it takes me a while to update this, I hope.

Again, I don't own Zelda or Hetalia

* * *

"Well", I said, "This should be interesting."

I went and looked at the clothes Zelda gave me to wear. There was a light green shirt that went to a little shorter than mid thigh and was lower than I liked, but thankfully Zelda had also given me an under shirt that was a dark green with white lace on the collar. She also left me some leggings that on the left leg went to mid calf and the right went exactly below the the bottom of the shirt. There were also dark brown boots that went up the leg to above the knee that had to be laced to whole way up and had some heel; Little white lace peeked out at the top of the boot. Happy with what I found, I quickly changed into the clothes and was about to go out the door to Zelda, but one the ground was a pink head band with a little bow on the side of it.

"Oh how cute", I whispered, picking it up and flipping it around in my hands.

I put it on and dashed out the door to Zelda who was waiting patiently for me in a chair, clicking her heels against the hard ground.

She looked at me, clapped her hands together and exclaimed,"I knew it would look good on you!"

"Oh, no. I don't look that good."

"Nonsense. Now let me do your hair."

_What? I thought I was going to look for Feliciano, not go to a party._ Zelda sat me down in the chair she was just in and whipped out a brush from nowhere. She started brushing my dirty blonde hair .

"Umm, can I ask you something?" I asked Zelda. She stopped brushing for a second and then replied.

"Of course you can!"

"Ok then. Did you happen to see a mitt with a claw broken off?"

"Hmmm", Zelda tapped her finger on her chin, "Yes! Yes I did! Here, let me go get them." Zelda ran off and ran back holding the mitt.

"You know, Link had some of these mitts, but he called them Mogma Mitts." Zelda said handing me the Digging mitts.

"Link? Is he here?" I said. Zelda looked taken aback for a moment, but went back to brushing my hair.

"No. He's on the surface doing who knows what", She stopped brushing, "Do you know him?"

"Um, no. I've just heard of him." Zelda went back to brushing more vigorously than before to quickly get rid of the knots. Then, she split my hair into two parts and pushed them onto my front on different sides of my neck. Finally she was finished so that I was left with my hair being in two, low, braided pigtails.

"See. Much better, right?" Zelda said happy with her work.

I fumbled with my thumbs before saying that it was better.

"Good, good. Now lets go look for your friend...your friend...What was your friend's name again?" Zelda asked.

"Felicianno", I replied, the edges of my mouth going up, forming a smile at her forgetfulness.

"Oh yeah, hehehe", Zelda scratched the back of her head embarrassed.

"Well!" Zelda almost yelled scaring me to death, "Lets go find Felicianno!"

"Y-yeah!"

* * *

So short T.T I'm so sorry, but I have no thoughts of what to write. This was me forcing an idea to come out of the endless black hole called my brain. Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

My goodness, it's been a long time. Sorry tha-

You know, I'm gonna stop apologizing. I'm too lazy to continue.

Expect this from me.

Expect this from me.

* * *

"Well!" Zelda yelled, almost scaring me to death, " Lets go find Feliciano!"

"Y-yeah!"

* * *

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear"

"Um, Zelda? What's wrong?"

Zelda looked at me, her hand rubbing her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"It seems that we are lost."

"WHAT?" I screeched.

Zelda coward at my voice. She waved her hand telling me to calm down. Listen I did not.

"How in the world can you get lost in your own homeland?! Are you kidding me!? It's not even that big!"

"Shhh. Macy. Shhh", Zelda tried calming me, "Maybe this guy I found can help us."

She pointed to a pair of feet up in a tree.

"Who in the world _is_ that? AND Where in the world did you _find_ him?" I prodded a finger at the air in front of her face.

She held her hands up in defeat.

"I found him laying in some flowers while you were staring at a rock."

I blushed. Well, not really a blush. It was more of that my face went beet read.

"And his name is Feliciano."

"Ciao~." He poked his head out of the tree.

"Feli! Who- What- Why- WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME." I glared at zelda.

She only looked at me apologetically.

"How was I supposed to know who he was-"

"I TOLD YOU, YOU FOOL!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so, I read over this, and I noticed many things I could have done different, so I'm ending it right here. Now don't get worried! Unlike some people, I'm not going to abandon it, I'm just gonna re-do it. I feel like writing today, so expect a like to it soon!


End file.
